That Dress
by GleeCest
Summary: All Blaine needed to do was wear a dress to drive him crazy.


**Request more scenarios**

* * *

Blaine was in his room excited about the clothes he'd bought. The eighteen-year-old graduated from styling, and his bowties were like his signature. Ever since his breakup with Sebastian, high school, and he was preparing to go to college in the fall. Blaine was known for his out-of-the-box wanted to try a completely new look. After taking his shower, he went into his closet and got his dress. This was a scary idea that Blaine was about to do. After talking to his friend Unique, she convinced him to try it.

Blaine set the dress down on his bed and looked at it. I was a beautiful long red dress with a black strap going across the waist. He even had black heels to go with it. He and Unique were going to go out to a party that evening, and she convinced him to wear it. Blaine was so scared to know what his older brother would think about it. He hardly approved of anything that he'd wear. Just like everything else, he would have to stand his ground to defend himself. He loved how the dress looked on him. It was very comfortable to move in, and it hugged him in all the right places. Sure, it was weird on his body and he knew it. However, he didn't care as it also felt natural on him. After he got dressed completely, he collected his stuff and went downstairs.

Cooper was downstairs in the living room when he saw Blaine cone down the stairs. He wouldn't have paid any attention until he saw what he was wearing. He couldn't help but notice how hot he looked even though they were brothers. It was wrong and everything, but he didn't care. Cooper never saw him like this before.

"You like it?" Blaine asked him.

"I really do," Cooper smiled at him, "You're trying out new things before college?"

"I am," Blaine blushed, "Thanks. I don't know if I'll keep the look. Just trying it out tonight."

"I see. Well, it looks great on you!"

"I hope it's fitting right. I tried to get my size," Blaine says walking up to him.

"I think so," Cooper nodded as he felt the texture of his dress. It was perfectly fit on Blaine's body unlike anything else that he'd seen him in. At that moment he'd wished they weren't brothers because he'd never wanted anybody else that bad. "Wow"

"I'll be back before midnight as usual," Blaine told him.

"Alright, be safe and have fun." Cooper smiled at him. His brother was growing up.

His younger, smart, and sexy younger brother. All of a sudden he wanted to undress him. To take him to his bed and make love to him, but he couldn't. It frustrated Cooper that he couldn't act on it. As his brother left, he stared at the fine ass of his. Watching every move it made in the dress. It was beautiful.

For the night, Blaine was feeling himself. He loved the way that his dress felt. It made him sexy and free. The heels on his feet made it hard to dance, but he managed. Unique was right about how he was going to love it. He didn't want to go back to suits anymore. This was now him. Many guys were checking him out from afar which gave a boost to his confidence. He wasn't going to get any numbers, that night was only for him and his best friend.

"How are you feeling, Blaine?" Unique asked him.

"I really love it! You've helped me get here." Blaine smiled as they were dancing.

"Anything for you!" Unique smiled, "I see many guys looking at you."

"I know, but I'm only here to enjoy us. No boys tonight," Blaine laughed.

For the remainder of the night, Blaine enjoyed himself with his friend. They danced, sang karaoke, and laughed. At the end of the night, he returned home to find Cooper still on the couch.

"You didn't move did you?"

"I was too busy focused on the TV." Cooper lied.

"Why do you look like that?" Blaine asked.

"Honest answer?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded and walked over to him.

"I can't stop thinking about how good you look in this dress. You're so sexy in it." Cooper sighed.

"I… I turned you on?" Blaine asked feeling flattered.

"So much, and I know it's wrong but-" Cooper started to say. He was caught off by Blaine kissing him hard on the lips. Cooper didn't have time to think before he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist to pull him closer into the kiss as he kissed back hungrily.

"I don't care that it's wrong..," Blaine whispered once they parted to breathe, "Be my man tonight."

That was all Cooper needed to hear. They gave each other a smirk before running up the stairs into Cooper's big bedroom. Blaine took off his heels and threw them across the room and kissed his brother feverishly. Cooper's tongue slid into Blaine's mouth exploring every inch it could. It made the younger brother moan out and sucked the tongue. His arms were around his older brother's neck while Cooper held his waist. They stumbled over to the bed and Cooper pushed him down getting on top of him kissing more.

Moans filled the room as their tongues danced with each other. Blaine gripped his brother's ass while Cooper grinded against him. Cooper's shirt was soon taken off followed by his pants. Blaine kissed down his abs and licked his sensitive nipples that drew him crazy and caused him to moan more. Cooper pushed him down onto the bed doing the same to him. He ran his hands under the sexy dress feeling all of his muscles and abs. They kissed with hunger, passion, and desperation not caring how wrong it was. Blaine's hand went down to take off Cooper's underwear revealing that big dick of his which turned him on even more. He brushed his hand over it which earned him a moan and then proceeded to jerk him.

Cooper's head flew back and he sat up getting more turned on. He always wanted this. To have his brother in bed with him having sex with him all night long. "Baby" he moaned out. Blaine moved his hand up and down fast on the dick desperate to get a taste. He slid off his own flipped them over to be on top. He went down on him and started to suck his dick making Cooper gasp louder. Blaine sucked fast and deep. Cooper moaned as Blaine sucked him fast and hard. It was the best feeling ever and he couldn't wait to feel inside him.

Blaine tugged on Cooper's balls as he sucked. He never wanted to forget his salty taste. He groaned as he didn't want to cum fast before he was inside of his brother. Blaine pulled off of him after a few minutes and kissed him hard in an embrace. Cooper flippant him over getting out a condom from his drawer. He placed deep fingers in his ass as he sucked him slowly. Loud moans escaped Blaine's mouth that echoed the room. He was getting more turned on. He needed him. He craved him badly. After he was fully stretched out, Cooper turned him over and put the condom on.

He pushed all the way in hearing another gasp from his brother. Cooper loved all of the noises that he made. Every reaction was beautiful. He adjusted to Blaine's ass then started to thrust slow. Moans started to fill up the room again from both men. Cooper was moving his cock slowly in and out of his hole getting used to feeling all around him.

"Faster baby!" Blaine moaned out desperately.

"You want me bad don't you?" Cooper moaned and slapped his ass.

"Give me your big dick daddy!" Blaine begged. That Ta when Cooper went in full force. He pounded fast and hard as Blaine screamed out his name. His dick went deep inside him, fast as it could. Hitting all of the places that drove his brother insane.

His thrusts got harder and deeper as Blaine screamed out louder. Cooper bent over to nibble Blaine's ear as he kept fucking him full force. They both were moaning and getting close to cumming. Neither wanted the moment to end. Cooper grabbed ahold of Blaine's hips so he could thrust even harder to hit Blaine's spot over and over again as they both began to cum fast. Cooper pulled out of Blaine once it was over and laid down next to him, pulling him close.

"I love you, Blaine." Cooper said once he caught his breath.

"I love you too, Cooper." Blaine replied .

After one last long kiss, they cuddled up under the covers and fell asleep. That was the night that they realized they only needed to love each other. Blaine also made a mental note to buy more dresses for him as it made him lucky.


End file.
